thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
The Fletcher Rebellion
After the end of Aegon's Failed Conquest, the Riverlands fell into chaos. House Lannister, House Arryn and House Gardener took advantage of this and cut swathes of territory for themselves. This would not last, however. For soon, a boy with a bow would be their end. Prelude The Rebellion at Stony Sept King Lancel IV Lannister received news in 21AA that King Gardener has passed away. Less than a fortnight later he received more ill news. The garrison at Stoney Sept had been tossed out, and the captain slain. Some bastard boy had lead a peasant uprising against them. This was not the first time that the angry common folk had risen up in rebellion. This was, however, the most successful they had been. King Lannister sent word to Lord Piper of Pinkmaiden, ordering him to come down upon the peasants of Stoney Sept and destroy them. The Elderly Lord Piper remembered the stinging defeat King Lannister handed Lord Tully all those years. The man was all out of fight, but his son remembered when the Riverlands dreamed of freedom. All the same, the Piper garrison moved on the small town. Upon arrival Lord Piper was greeted by a strange sight. Peasants, women, elderly men, green-boys. Lord Piper scoffed at the army and demanded to see their leader. The War against the Lion When lord Piper demanded to see their leader a young man can forth. Clean shaven, clothes home-spun, and a bow strung across his back. Black grease streamed across his eyes and down his lips. Lord Piper had to hold his tongue to not laugh. All the same, The Old Man brought the boy into his camp to discuss terms. To his surprise, the boy did not want gold or a lordship. Neither bribe nor threats intimidated the man. The boy identified himself as Quent, he claimed the Seven as his Religion, and the Warrior as his Patron. Lord Piper was unimpressed with the man, who has an otherworldly essence about him. By the end of the meeting Lord Piper was furious with how stubborn the man was. The Heir of Pinkmaiden, thought different from his father. Quent wanted to liberate the Riverlands from all of its oppressors. That night, Lord and Heir argued.Lord Piper's Folly and the Battle outside Stony Sept'''With the Commanders fully distracted Quent and his peasant army descended upon the Piper army. The army found itself at the mercy of near unbelievable strength. Lord Piper and his son were dragged out into the dark night to face Quent. His face painted fully black yet his eyes shone like two bright stars. Wordless, he cut down Lord Piper with his own sword before laying it at his son’s feet. The new Lord Piper begged for his life. Quent granted it so long as the man fought for him and the Riverlands. Word reached King Lannister: The Stoney Sept rebellion had been put down, he was free to send his garrison back. Lannister did so, sending nearly 1000 men back to the town. At the same time, a rider appeared at Pinkmaiden, calling upon the garrison of that keep to ride back to Stoney Sept with him. Piper’s men had been slaughtered, same as the original garrison stationed there. The new garrison arrived to find an army nearly five thousand strong, lead by a strange archer boy. The Battle was short. '''The Battle of Maidenfield; Known as the Deception A rider went back to to warn King Lannister of what had occurred, alerting the King that the boy’s army had taken their arms and armor. And was marching to Pinkmaiden, he was going to use the disguises to enter the keep. King Lannister sprang to action, tired of no results. He personally lead an army, sending a warning to his captain at Pinkmaiden, not knowing Quent had lured him off. Almost all the way to Stoney Sept the Captain from Pinkmaiden received a rider, warning that Quent had stolen arms and armor from Pinkmaiden and would be coming up their rear to harry them under guise of being a backup brigade. The Captain turned his men around and marched for Pinkmaiden again. Not too far from the keep he came upon the group as he had been warned about. King Lannister was in a similar case, finding a garrison of false Lannister soldiers marching towards Pinkmaiden. Lannister attacked the army without a second thought. The Captain saw the approaching garrison move to attack and called upon his own men to rally a defense. The two armies clashed upon the fields not far from Pinkmaiden. All the fighters proved skilled. The Captain cut down a false sword, knocking the man’s helm off. The Captain was disturbed to find it was a man he knew was not amongst his garrison. A Lannister man. He ripped his helm from head screaming and waving his arms trying to get everyone to stop. He spotted a man in the battle he knew: The King’s brother who had not been amongst his garrison. He grabbed the man and ripped his helm off, revealing that they were all true Lannister men. The battle halted and every soldier removed their helms looking around in horror as they realized what had happened. But the boy’s deceit did not end there. Not far off, watching the battle upon a hillside, Quent waited to strike with 600 archers. Once the helms came off and the Lannister soldiers were still in shock and turmoil he ordered his troops to fire. Arrows rained down upon the expecting Lannister soldiers, turning the men into pin cushions. Even the King himself was injured, his brother killed. The Captain ordered a retreat, and Pinkmaiden opened its gates to Quent Rivers. The Fire of Rebellion Spread From there Word spread of what this bastard boy had done. Soon enough every town and keep garrisoned with Lannister soldiers rose in rebellion. The Mummer’s Ford fell next, then Wendish Town and word spread that Quent Rivers had crossed the Red Fork and was making his way to Deep Den, going to attack the Lannister’s on their territory. Lannister once again fell for the misdirection, and pulled back their garrison from Wayferer’s rest to defend their lands, allowing the boy to take the Keep without resistance. Both Vance and Piper declared fealty to Quent after this. Quent and his army marched down the Riverroad towards Riverrun. Lord Tully was shut inside and ordered that Quent and his followers go away, otherwise they would be killed. Quent and his men begrudgingly did so. Further on down the road a rider approached Quent and his men. He informed the men that Tully wish to support them but also did not wish to anger or upset King Lannister. Instead, ‘King’ Tully would fund Quent’s rebellion with the understanding that if he was caught he was on his own. Quentyn accepted the Proposals. The rider also informed the men that King Lannister moved to reclaim Wayferer’s Rest. The boy refashioned himself as ‘Quentyn of the Rivers’ or Quentyn Rivers. He ordered Vance to return to his home and prepare for a siege. Quent and his followers disappeared into the Riverlands. 'The Battle of Wayfarers Rest'Vance arrived home shortly before a Lannister garrison appeared. They demanded Vance come out and surrender, all transgressions against the king of the rock would be forgiven, so long as Vance gave up the boy. Vance, however, steadfast in his loyalty, told the captain of the garrison he’d need to be tortured for that information. The captain set up a siege which lasted a month. Once equipment was fashioned that allowed Lannister to scale the walls the Battle of Wayferer’s Rest began. Vance sent a rider out to go and track down Quentyn, so he could bring back help. On the third day, however, they were greeted by a great sight. Quentyn Rivers, flanked on either side by Lord Blackwood and Lord Vance of Atranta. Rivers and his men flanked Lannister on his side as Tully rallied them to rush from the gate. The defeat of the Lannisters after this was swift and decisive. Quentyn earned his nickname ‘The Fletcher’ this day for his skills. By the end of the day his quiver was empty, and not a single shot had missed. Especially impressive as he had been a horse a majority of the battle. He sent the surviving Lannister men back, to The King of the Rock. Some of them mutilated, missing fingers or hands. They brought with them a message from Quentyn: abandon the Riverlands to be their own free kingdom. Are so many defeats, The King heard his message loud and clear. Tully, Piper and the others cheered their liberator, and prepared to return to their keeps, until The Fletcher informed them their battle was not over yet. It wouldn’t end until all of the Riverlands was free. The Falcons Retreat Good news so came in the form of a grand coincidence. Much of King Arryn’s occupying forces in the Riverlands had pulled out, returning to The Vale with an uprising of Mountain Clans proving difficult to put down. Tully sent a letter to King Arryn. In it he spoke of their victories against Lannister. How the Riverlands were stronger than they had been when Aegon fled. He laid our simple terms: The Arryn garrison was pulling back from the Riverlands. It needed to stay this way. Return and attempt to occupy again and his men would suffer similar fates to Lannister’s. Distracted by the Mountain Clan uprising and not wanting another lengthy war, King Arryn agreed to the terms. And all lands once occupied by the King of the Vale were brought to The Fletchers cause without so much as a blade pulled from scabbard. King Gordan's Return King Gordan II Gardener gets news of the rebellions and uprisings in the Riverlands. He initially pays them little mind, believing Lannister will take care of it. However, once he receives word that King Arryn has moved troops back, he moves to secure his holdings in the Riverlands. Mustering an impressive host of 17000 Reach soldiers, King Gordan marches directly to Harrenhal. The long ruined castle had been the center of Reach oppression in the region. He meets with captains and advisors from the area as they begin to craft a strategy to take out this rebel. Lord Roxton, the Guardian of the Rivers for King Gardener and his own captains begin discussing what little they know about the rebels and their boy leader. The meeting is interrupted by the sounds of horns from outside the keep. Gardener and his men race to the castle walls to find Fletcher and his army, now nearly all of the Riverlands and Lords (Frey, Mallister, and Mooton now present). Gardener scoffs at the idea of a siege, believing the boy has overcommitted. An arrow fired from the boy himself flies past the King, hitting a guard in the chest. Attached to the arrow a letter, requesting an audience with the King. Gordon tells Lord Roxton to prepare the men for an attack, intending to meet Fletcher in the field and crush him once this meeting adjourns. The meeting simply being a ploy to size up the young peasant. Gardener and his men meet with Quentyn, Lord Vance, Lord Piper, and Lord Vance. They debate back and forth for several hours, Gordon slowly becoming impressed with the young boys nuance and determination. Ultimately, the King of Highgarden realizes that the Riverlords are more than prepared to lay down their lives for their freedom and even if he put down this rebellion, more would rise up in Quentyn’s name. The Riverlands were lost to the Gardeners, at least for now. Not wishing to waste anymore good men, like the guard, Gardener returns to Harrenhal and tells Roxton to give an order for all Gardener garrisons and soldiers to return home to the Reach. And thus the Riverlands was freed from its final oppressor. Aftermath: A Tale of Two Kings. Shortly after the last king retreated, Quentyn was invited to Riverrun. There he was greeted warmly by Lord Tully who graciously thanked the boy for following “his plan”. Quentyn, often silent, merely stared down the King of Riverrun as the man attempted to claim power back over the region Quentyn had worked so hard to save. In this moment Lord Piper and the others spoke out against Tully, none of them buying that Quentyn followed Tully’s “orders”. The Lords declare that if anyone was meant to rule them it was Quentyn and should Tully refuse he’d share the same fate was the others who opposed The Fletcher. Recognizing the battle was over before it began, Lord Tully surrendered his crown to Quentyn the Fletcher, now Quentyn I Fletcher. Quentyn took a Piper wife and began work to restore Oldstones to be his Royal Keep. That night, The Kingdom of the Trident was declared and House Fletcher was its king. Category:War Category:Riverlands Category:Kingdom of the Trident Category:Kingdom of the Rock